Nuit Sombre
by fgilday
Summary: Love is something that is meant to bring happiness and life. However, love can also be a curse. A horrible deadly curse. Can death and tragedy be prevented? HP/DM SLASH!!!
1. Prologue: Black Graveyard

Foncé Nuit  
  
Prologue: Black Graveyard  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JRK does, and these are her characters. I am NOT taking credit for a thing.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, first a warning: THIS IS SLASH! S-L-A-S-H (male/male relationship) If this kind of thing makes you uncomfortable, then turn back! I will NOT accept flames of any kind about this! You've been warned. Also there ARE **OoTP** spoilers. So please read with caution!!!!  
  
Now, this romance will most likely be slow moving. I am going to do my best to make it as realistic as possible. Remember Harry and Draco hate each other. You can't expect them to fall in love by chapter 2 ^-^ But this fic WILL get there! I swear on my life *g* Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Too much time has passed by to  
  
lament that we were deeply in love  
  
The wind keeps blowing, while my heart  
  
cannot heal all the tears in it ~*"The Real Folk Blues"  
  
~*~  
  
"Was it worth it, Potter?" he thought bitterly as he stared hatefully across the cloudy sky. There was only one thing that mattered to the furious Death Eater right now. It was the little, dark tombstone lying right next to his feet. And there only one word mattered. The word that was engraved in a fancy script, and seemed to light up the foggy graveyard: Potter. "Potter, I can't believe how foolish you are." The blond man snapped, "I still can't believe it, even after all of this happened between us."  
  
The graveyard looked so forbidden, and terrible. The fog and the darkness seemed to stretch on forever and ever. Was it Hell on Earth? Perhaps it was. Yet, the person standing there amongst the tombs, made the place even more terrifying then it actually was. It was his mere presence that made it Hell.  
  
The Death Eater looked around the darkness carefully, because he had to make sure he wasn't being watched. He didn't seem to mind that the graveyard was deserted and it was midnight. It wasn't at all an appropriate time to be there amongst dead people, yet nothing mattered anymore. "Damn." He muttered under his breath, "I shouldn't be here, after what happened. But somehow-"  
  
His gray eyes flashed angrily, and he started to swear about how pitiful life was. The Dark Mark on his arm was growing painful, and it seemed to have become a burden. It was a heavy burden, because of Potter. As the lightening flashed, he continued with his ranting, "I hate you, Potter. I am glad you know that now. I never felt anything but hate toward you. Hate. Nothing more. Nothing less."  
  
Suddenly, it started to rain hard and a distant clash of thunder was heard. Did the weather always reflect people's feelings like this? The cold rain pounded roughly on his back, but he refused to react to it. There was no need to. It was just rain after all, and there were much more important things at hand. Such as Potter. Worthless, sweet, angelic Potter.  
  
One strand of white-blond hair fell in his eyes, and he brushed it away resentfully as he continued to stare at the grave. "Damn you, Potter. You just had to be so noble about everything, now didn't you? You always had that foolish Gryffindor Bravery. It proved to be your downfall did it not?"  
  
The gravestone and that one word Potter seemed to stare hatefully back in his face. The blonde man's gray eyes turned away and there was pain written all over his face as he snarled, "You had a chance to live, but you lost it. I could have given you everything that you wanted, but you threw it all away. How could you, insignificant bastard!"  
  
Yet even though his eyes were filled with fury and betrayal, the Death Eater did one thing that seemed to contradict his surroundings. Out of his cloak he removed a single red rose, and dropped it onto the grave. "Till we meet again." 


	2. Chapter 1: The Train Ride

Chapter One: The Train Ride  
  
Draco Malfoy was pulling his trunk as hard as he could as he struggled through the crowd of Hogwarts Students. Damn, this thing was heavier then he could have ever imagined it. Stupid bloody schoolbooks weighed a ton at least. Draco scanned the crowd at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters quickly. Where were Crabbe and Goyle when you needed them? Draco sighed as he managed to pull his truck to an empty compartment. "I shouldn't have packed so much." He mumbled as he sat down. But then again, Draco was starting his Seventh Year and a lot was needed.  
  
Draco looked around for a second. He didn't want anyone unwelcome to walk in. Draco mumbled under his breath a simple spell to lock the compartment door. No one would bother him now, and if they were desperate that stupid "Alohomora" wouldn't work. As soon as Draco was certain that no one was going to enter, he opened the letter that his father gave him. Draco was extremely smug. Lucius and the other Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban in the middle of their sixth year at Hogwarts. It was big news, and everyone was expecting something horrible to happen. But nothing did. Draco chuckled, "Stupid fools, but then again-"  
  
~*  
  
Draco,  
  
Please remember to be constantly on the alert. Keep in mind that the Dark Lord is rising quickly, and I don't want you in any trouble. It would be a pity for you to give the Malfoy family a bad name. Watch the enemies closely, as they are constantly planning our downfall. Don't disappoint me. The Dark Lord is looking forward to having you as his heir to continue his noble work. Keep in mind that by your eighteenth birthday, you will be a full-fledged Death Eater. Make you family and Slytherin proud.  
  
Your Father.  
  
~*  
  
Grumbling Draco put the letter out of sight, and stared out of the compartment darkly. This was the going to be the most stressful year of his life. He had to please his father in being Quidditch captain, making top grades, and being a Death Eater. "Oy, I think I'm gonna have a nervous breakdown." Draco growled as he made an effort to kick his trunk to a nearby corner.  
  
His father was so demanding about every little thing. Draco sometimes wished that he could have the courage to say something back to him. But that would never happen. Lucius wasn't someone that you could talk back too. You always had to agree with everything he said. And that was that. At first Draco was thrilled that his father had escaped, but now, it was very much of a burden. Even when Lucius was in hiding, he was terrifying.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter was sitting in the usual compartment with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione had her nose buried in a book, and hardly looked up from it. Ron was busy eating chocolate frogs quickly as though he had never eaten anything in his life. Hermione glared over her book and snapped, "You are such a pig sometimes, Ronald."  
  
Ron ignored her and continued to eat, as his Prefect badge shone in the light. Harry rolled his eyes. Even though they were the best of friends, Ron and Hermione were always bickering over something. That anyone could grantee on. Harry took off his glasses, and began to wipe them on his shirt. They were filthy.  
  
"Ron, are you listening to me?" Hermione complained, "I said stop eating as though you were raised by wolves!"  
  
"That is being prejudice against werewolves," Ron replied teasingly, "Now you need to start an organization for them."  
  
Hermione glared and turned to Harry, "So, Harry, are you excited about this year?"  
  
"I suppose." Harry replied in a distant voice.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows, and went back to reading her book. And Ron continued eating as though there was nothing more to be said. Harry put his glasses back on and stared out the window nonchalantly. He had the worst summer of his life. Harry was always stressed out that a Dark witch or wizard was lurking and ready to kill him. Voldemort was rising, but no one seemed to acknowledge it all that much, except for the Order. The Death Eaters were on the loose, but nobody really said anything. Harry wished more then ever that Sirius was still alive. He would know what to say about all of this. Harry frowned as he thought to himself, "People live in such denial sometimes."  
  
Harry leaned back in his seat and tried to get comfortable, but he couldn't. He had that horrible feeling one feels when they are being watched.  
  
"Do you two see anybody?" Harry asked trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
Ron barely looked up from his chocolate frogs, "Urgh, I have no bloody clue what you are talking about."  
  
Hermione sent in icy glare in Ron's direction before saying to Harry, "Harry? Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet."  
  
Harry smiled as best as he could, "Hermione, I am perfectly fine. Don't worry about me. Please, I will be just fine."  
  
Hermione shook her head in disbelief, and continued to question, "Are you sure? Maybe you should-"  
  
"No," Harry said gently, but firmly, "I am fine."  
  
Hermione sighed, and continued to read. She knew that when Harry wanted to keep a secret, he kept it. She knew better then to keep bugging him about it. Harry looked away from his two friends and continued to stare and stare out the window. Ron was about to say something, but was interrupted. The compartment door opened, and their least favorite people entered.  
  
Ron immediately snarled, "Malfoy! What is it? You are the last thing I want to see right now!"  
  
Draco Malfoy smirked, and was standing alongside Crabbe and Goyle. Unless Harry was much mistaken, Crabbe and Goyle had grown even uglier over the summer. Hermione slammed her book shut, and was glaring at Draco, "Get out now."  
  
"AW! What's the matter with the 'Know-It-All' mudblood?" Draco sneered, "It appears your hair got even more bushy and ugly. It must be because you live with filthy muggles."  
  
Ron turned red, and threw down his bag of chocolate frogs. Harry shook his head, and knew that Ron was about to throw a fit. Ron stood up and pulled out his wand, "Sod off, Malfoy!"  
  
"Oh," Draco drawled, "What's the Weasel getting all upset about? Did you lose your money or something? Oh wait! You are dirt poor to begin with so it wouldn't be that!"  
  
Ron pointed his wand straight at Draco while Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles, "I'm going to curse you so bad that you will regret the day you were born, Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione shrieked, "RON! Please! We don't need to get in a fight before school even started."  
  
"Yes," Malfoy sneered, "Agree with your mudblood girlfriend, Weasley. You can't win. Let's see. Five points from Gryffindor."  
  
Ron turned even redder and his face was flushed with anger. He grumbled, "I dare you to say that-"  
  
"Ron, shut up. You are giving me a headache." Harry said softly, "Hermione there is no need to get upset. And Malfoy, just go. I don't need to see your ugly face."  
  
"Playing Peacemaker, are you Potter?" Draco remarked, as Crabbe and Goyle snickered.  
  
Harry's green eyes bore into Draco's gray ones, "You heard me the first time. Get the fuck out of here."  
  
Draco flushed slightly, and muttered, "Come on, you two. Let's leave, Saint Potter."  
  
"Go to Hell, Malfoy." Harry snapped, "I am not afraid of the likes of you."  
  
Draco turned around and gave Harry a sinister glare before he left the compartment, "I'll see you there, Potter."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat back down, and was extremely relieved after Malfoy left. He did not want Malfoy to dampen his mood anymore then it already was. But why did Malfoy give up so easily? Harry knew Malfoy too well. Why didn't he just keep it up with his taunts?  
  
Harry shuddered. He didn't like that look that Malfoy gave him before he left. Harry didn't like it at all. Was Malfoy seriously up to no good? Harry wouldn't be surprised after all that happened over the past few years.  
  
"Well," Hermione sighed, "Look at it this way. This is our last year at Hogwarts. We probably won't have to put up with Malfoy much after this."  
  
"I hope so." Ron said angrily, "Damn son of a Death Eater."  
  
"Ron." Hermione said warningly, "Is that really necessary?"  
  
Harry was sick of this arguing so he decided to change the subject, "So, Hermione? You are Head Girl this year...."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco was furious. How dare Potter get all cocky with him like that? "Well, wait until you see Potter." Draco mumbled angrily, "I doubt you will be so smug for long, you stupid prick."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle didn't say anything. They just walked on either side of Malfoy, like bodyguards. Draco glanced at both of them quickly, and continued walking. Was there anything else that these two were good for? Anything? Draco highly doubted it.  
  
"Saint Potter" Draco muttered, "You think you are so great and-"  
  
"Hey Draco!"  
  
Draco smirked, "Hello Pansy, m'dear. How was your vacation?"  
  
Pansy chuckled, and threw back her golden blonde hair. She sighed dreamily, "It was amazing. My parents and I went to France, and oh! It was wonderful! How was yours?"  
  
"Decent." Draco replied, "You know how it is at the Manor. My mother was really sick of having me around the house to tell you the truth."  
  
Pansy grabbed Draco's arm, "Come on! We have a lot to catch up on! I need you to tell me everything you have been up too."  
  
Draco sneered, "So have you seen Potter yet? He is looking worse then ever this year."  
  
Pansy frowned, "No. Why would I want to see 'Potter?' Draco, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I think that you talk about Potter too much. It's almost as though you have a crush on him."  
  
Draco glared at Pansy. "Excuse me, Parkinson? What did you just say?"  
  
Pansy lowered her blue eyes, "I'm sorry. Continue with what you were saying before."  
  
"He seems, well, different. More distant." Draco whispered so Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't overhear, "Maybe he realized that he picked the wrong side."  
  
Pansy looked uncomfortable, "Draco, I really don't like talking about this. I would much rather-"  
  
Draco's smirk broadened, "Okay then Pansy. We won't discuss Potter then or the 'War' if that is what everyone is calling it."  
  
Draco and Pansy walked together and chatted as Crabbe and Goyle followed. Draco ignored Pansy's chatter about all of the famous places that her family went to. Draco was still thinking about how overly confident Potter was. Bastard. Draco hated him. There was no denying that Draco hated him.  
  
Pansy looked concerned, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Draco continued to ignore Pansy, and thought, "I have to keep up this act. I am going to be a Death Eater, and no one can stop me. Potter will sorely regret the day he crossed swords with me."  
  
~*  
  
I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! They are like the ink to my pen! Thanks! 


End file.
